


Hang the Witch

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, background yoi/ruruka, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “This is what is what you always wanted, isn't it?” Ruruka whispered, face momentarily drawing in close to Seiko's, and Seiko could see now the sweaty flush in Ruruka's cheeks and the way her gloved hands had mussed that always-perfect hair. “This is what you dreamed about while staring holes in the back of Ruruka's head during class, drooling behind that mask.”---A remedy for boredom.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Hang the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash kinkmeme on Dreamwidth. Title taken from the DR3 episode title.

Seiko was well aware of the fact that Ruruka hated surveillance missions. Even so, despite the inevitability of her taking her frustrations out on Seiko, she still couldn't help but volunteer to accompanying her. It would have been selfish not to, Seiko had told herself. Izayoi had been laid up injured for the past week now, and it was far too dangerous to allow anyone to traverse the city alone. Their former schoolmates were still out there.

“It's your fault if he dies, you know,” Ruruka jeered, popping another macaron into her mouth, kicking up pebbles as they walked along the abandoned sidewalk, all as if they were spending the evening at a carnival.

“I know,” Seiko agreed sullenly, trailing after. Ruruka may have been a liar at times, but even she spoke the truth when it came to things that would make Seiko feel like crap.

“Still,” Ruruka continued, “It's probably for the best to have you along with me.”

Seiko perked up, falling into step beside her former friend. “It is?”

“Yeah, of course!” Ruruka stopped short, voice dripping with saccharine venom and Seiko stumbled, foot catching on the cracked pavement. “It's always a good idea to keep an eye on a traitor.”

Knee beginning to ache from where it had planted on the unforgiving concrete, Seiko pulled herself back up into standing. “Ruruka-chan...”

“Hmm?” Ruruka hummed, as if she hadn't just said anything.

“It's getting dark. I think we should find somewhere to set up for the night.”

* * *

“Gooood,” Ruruka groaned, flopping backward onto the moth-eaten couch. “Could this be any more boring?”

“We could try to get some sleep?” Seiko suggested from her place huddled up on the stained carpet, bruised and skinned knees held to her chest.

They had chosen a two-story building near by where the target had been last spotted. Come daylight, they would begin their stake-out of the area.

Ruruka shook her head fervently. “Ruruka can't sleep in the same room as a traitor!” Her pink lips formed into a little pout and Seiko quickly decided to study the cracks in the baseboards instead.

Some moments passed, Ruruka unusually silent, although Seiko couldn't say she minded the peace.

“Hey.”

“Yes?” Seiko answered instantly, her eyes snapping back onto Ruruka's reclining form.

“Come over here.”

After spending the entirety of their adult lives thus far with Ruruka pushing her away, Seiko couldn't say that she wasn't surprised by the order. With an eager nod, she rose.

“Are you not feeling well?” she asked, motioning toward the medical bag she had left on the floor. “I brought all kinds of different medication...” What else could Ruruka possibly want from her?

Ruruka rearranged herself into an upright position, patting the cushion beside her as if beckoning a pet. “Sit. Before Ruruka changes her mind.”

Seiko complied, perching on the edge of cushion, still uncertain as to what exactly was about to happen.

In one sudden motion, Ruruka's hand jutted out, snatching Seiko's mask right off of her face.

The backs of her ears stung from the elastic being ripped out from behind them, yet Seiko sat frozen. Was Ruruka finally going to force a fist full of sweets down her throat? She would die within minutes, gasping on the floor.

Seiko did gasp, although the sound was swallowed up by Ruruka's soft lips covering her own.

Of course she had dreamed of this, mostly back in high school, hand down plunged the front on her panties late at night in her dorm room all with nothing but thoughts of her best friend to keep her company.

“But Yoi- Izayoi-kun...” Seiko gasped when Ruruka finally deemed to set her free for air. She hadn't really given him up for dead, had she?

“It's fine,” Ruruka hummed, guiding Seiko's jacket from her shoulders. “Yoi-chan said he's fine with me messing around. Anything as long as Ruruka's happy...”

As Ruruka's slender fingers began to undo her buttons, Seiko's mind began to swirl. Was she expected to do something in return? Ruruka had already removed her own jacket when they had arrived in the building. Then again, Ruruka had never been shy about letting Seiko know what she wanted from her.

All rational thought fled from her mind as Ruruka's lips connected with the tender flesh of her neck. Even the lightest nuzzle sent and an inferno coursing through Seiko's lower body. Surrendering herself to the sensation that had to be sweeter than any dessert, Seiko hardly noticed her bra being flung across the room, leaving her exposed to the drafty room.

The cool night air prickling her breasts was forgotten just as quickly, the warmth of Ruruka's palms cupping either side of her chest stealing her breath away.

“ _Ruruka-chan_...” was all that Seiko could manage to choke out as Ruruka began to massage, a stray finger ghosting over a maddeningly sensitive area.

A smirk that was anything but innocent played over Ruruka's lips as she lifted one of her hands, gliding absently downward over Seiko's side. Creating an opening for her devilish grin to envelope an already hardened nipple, wet heat turning her stomach inside-out as Seiko's fingers scrabbled for purchase, finally finding a touchstone in the soft pink hair that always smelled of strawberries.

Another wave danced through Seiko's body, her legs writhing involuntarily as Ruruka pushed her downward onto the couch. She wanted to apologize, uncertain in her haze of pleasure if she had kicked Ruruka by accident but the fingertips stroking her stomach spoke instead, speaking all the words she had ever wished to hear from the woman she had pined over for so long.

Fingers traveled lower still as a tongue teased Seiko's bellybutton. A strange metallic noise sounded in Seiko's ear and in a moment she realised that it was the belt holding up her skirt, followed by a zipper being tugged open.

“This is what is what you always wanted, isn't it?” Ruruka whispered, face momentarily drawing in close to Seiko's, and Seiko could see now the sweaty flush in Ruruka's cheeks and the way her gloved hands had mussed that always-perfect hair. “This is what you dreamed about while staring holes in the back of Ruruka's head during class, drooling behind that mask.”

Seiko could only groan, whether in protest or agreement, even she didn't know.

What Seiko was aware of, were the fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her panties. “Tell me this is what you wanted,” Ruruka insisted, fingers halting in their skillful work.

“Ruruka-chan, I- Yes... please...”

What came next would have had Seiko even agreeing to stuff her face full of Ruruka's sweets so long as she continued stroking her like that, rubbing and teasing down below while Ruruka's lips touched down anywhere they could along her torso. At least her final moments would have been the most blissful of her life, in that case.

Just as the heat pooling in Seiko's stomach began to reach it's apex, the fingers disappeared causing a needy whine to escape her.

In one fluid motion, her tights and panties and were around her knees and the mouth that had brought Seiko such pain in the past years now racked her with waves of sparks, suckling and lapping until Seiko could hear a strangled cry that she vaguely registered as her own. Back arching, hands and legs desperate for purchase anywhere on Ruruka's body, Seiko reached her limit.

Falling limp against the cushions, Seiko kept her eyes shut, irrationally frightened that it would all have been a dream were she to look around her.

A warm body collapsed on top of her then. Allowing her eyes to fluttered open, Seiko smiled at the sight of Ruruka awkwardly curled up with her as best she could on the moldy couch. Reaching down over the side of the couch, Seiko fished up Ruruka's furry jacket, tossing it over top them both, just in time to hear Ruruka mutter, “I'm still bored.”


End file.
